


Just Dance

by AdenNeytiriKad



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Dancing, For Your Entertainment - Freeform, M/M, Tear You Apart - Freeform, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel walks in on Roxas dancing... And he wants to join. Just a little two-shot with the songs "For Your Entertainment" and "Tear You Apart." I own nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for awhile now... And I finally decided to write it down. :P This is for Stephi and Sammeh.

Axel sighed softly to him self as he strode lazily through the Castle That Never Was. He shook out his fiery mane and smirked, recalling a certain series of events regarding a blonde haired keyblade master... "Wonder what he'd do if-"

"Axel!"

The said man nearly facepalmed as he turned toward the speeding streak that was his best friend. "Yeah, Demyx?"

"You haven't seen sexy Zexy around, have ya?" the hyper-active man asked, bouncing on his heels.

"Last I saw, he was still in the library as usual. Have you seen-"

"Oh yeah! Roxas told me to tell you he was in Twilight Town. I was supposed to tell you earlier..."

"But you forgot."

"Yep!" Demyx grinned as he sped off toward the cavernous room that was Zexion's lair.

Axel shook his head, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the darkness. He reappeared in the small cluster of woods outside the town, smiling widely. He quickly sauntered through the streets, gliding toward his boyfriend's apartment. He ducked into an alley as Roxas's gang shuffled past.

"Why isn't Roxas coming?" Pence asked, catching up to their 'leader.'

"He said he was waiting for someone. Come on, let's go to the beach. We don't need him to have fun!" Hayner declared, dashing off toward the train station. Olette and Pence scrambled after him, shouting at him to slow down. Axel grinned to himself. 'Waiting, huh? Not for much longer.'

* * *

He sighed, closing the blinds to the eternal twilight of the world. "He's always late... Well, I probably shouldn't have told Demyx..." He shook his head, peeling off his t-shirt and sighing. He flung it across the room and leaned over to his music player, flicking it to lfie. He smirked at the song that began to play, the beat pumping loudly through the speakers. "Well, I might as well have some fun until he gets here.."

The blonde climbed off the bed and starting swaying his hips to the beat, closing his eyes. He raised his arms and danced slowly, smirking internally. 'Now if only he was here... This would drive him crazy...'

_Push the limit. Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. I'ma hurt you real good, baby..._

* * *

Axel heard the music long before he reached the door, tilting his head at that particular choice of lyrics belching from the room. "Hmm..." He silently slipped inside, smirking as he locked the door behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes going wide.

The blonde was shirtless and rocking his lithe body to the music, his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

It was a fantasy come true...

* * *

Roxas smirked slightly as he felt the hot stare from the red-head intensify as the song went on. He danced faster, more seductively. He nearly smiled at his lover's response. Axel had crossed his arms, fabric clenched between his fingers.

_Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you-_

Roxas blinked, arms coming down to his sides. He turned toward his boyfriend, pouting slightly. "Why'd you-"

"Start over, and this time dance like you mean it." Axel smirked slightly, leaning back against the wall.

The teen nodded, grinning internally. 'You are so in for it, Axel...' He waited until the music started again, closing his eyes once more. He swung his body to the beat, slowly, teasingly. He gradually moved faster, taking a step toward the fire-user. He reached out and trailed a hand down the familiar cloak slowly before grabbing the zipper. He carefully unzipped it, leaning up to brush his lips along his lover's jaw.

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But, I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment..._

* * *

Axel closed his eyes, reveling in the boy's proximity. He never took Roxas for this type... But hey, he wasn't complaining. Once his boyfriend had undone his cloak, he slid his arms out of it. This was when he was gald he never bothered putting a shirt on. Why bother when you wear a heavy cloak and you're a guy? You can get away with showing off...

* * *

Roxas smirked, ghosting his hands down the man's chest. He knew one thing that would drive him crazy, but he didn't want Axel to reverse the situation... So, he settled with rolling the pad of his thumbs over the small nipples. He sang along with the song, tweaking them softly. This earned him a small groan, but it wasn't quite what he was looking for. He did it again, harder this time. His partner hissed softly, reaching down to entwine a hand in the blonde spikes.

Roxas pulled back slightly, pushing his hand away. He resumed his assault, only this time with his tongue. The area around the bud was always incredibly tender...

* * *

Axel moaned, his mind completely shattered by the teen's actions. He couldn't think straight, let alone do anything else. He was intruiged when he felt his hand shoved away. 'So that's how we're going to play...'

* * *

Roxas continued down the chest in front of him, nipping and sucking at the skin as the older man clenched his jaw.

_Take the pain, take the pleasure. I'm the master of both..._

The music swam through him, but he hardly noticed it at all. He leaned up to capture his partner's lips in a hot kiss, lightly rubbing his hand on a certain area that desperately wanted attention...

* * *

Axel rumbled low in his throat, fighting the urge to throw the boy on his bed and screw him silly. However, he wanted to see what else the boy would do. He shivered as he felt a hand slip beneath the fabric of his clothes, add that on top of a pair of lips assaulting a sensitive spot underneath his jaw... 'The song's almost over. Then, it's my turn.'

* * *

The teen sensed a change in the muscles under his fingertips, causing him to shiver internally. He continued rubbing his lover's hard-on slowly, tugging the skin beneath his ear harshly. The red-head groaned softly, body unconsciously pressing against the keyblade wielder.

_Do you like what you see? Let me entertain you till you scream. Oh, do you know what you got into..._

* * *

I do NOT own this song! (Or any of the characters for that matter.)

Song: "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert

 


	2. Tear You Apart

Roxas realized too late that the song had ended. He pulled back, daring to glance up at Axel's face.

His partner smirked. "This song is all too fitting." He eased the hand from his pants, holding it tightly. He quickly reversed their positions, pinning the teen to the wall. He leaned down, breathing softly against his ear and causing the blonde to shiver. He started murmuring the lyrics, pressing his hips to the teen's and rolling them up. "At the right place and the right time, maybe tonight. In a whisper or handshake sending a sign. Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind..."

* * *

The blonde bit his tongue, mind whirring. 'I knew this was gonna come back and bite me in the-' He mind came to a screeching halt as the red-head attached his lips to his shoulder and began to suck harshly. He groaned, closing his eyes tightly. But then, he was gone. He opened his eyes, tilting his head slightly.

Axel was in the middle of the room, hand outstretched toward him. He had a slender eyebrow raised, waiting impatiently.

_It's cute in a way till you cannot speak..._

* * *

Axel watched as the blonde moved towards him. He swiftly pulled the teen to him, spinning him so that his back was to him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and started to sway his hips to the music, closing his eyes. He felt Roxas sling his arms around his neck, pulling his head down. The keyblade wielder pressed his lips to his hotly as he moved his hips, grinding back against the red-head teasingly.

The chakram wielder trailed his other hand down the pale arm to the defined chest of his partner, tugging on his lips. He reached down and traced the faded lines of muscle on the teen's abdomen, using the other to bring his hips flush to his own.

_I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, and close your eyes girl. So lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear, I want to fucking tear you apart..._

With that, Axel backed up to the bed and all but threw the blonde onto it. He crawled over him, swiftly covering the lithe body with his own. He claimed his rosy lips once more, pinning the teen's arms above his head.

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass, whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last..._

He yanked off the offending layers of fabric between them, leaving them completely bare. Axel growled, crushing his lips upon his lover's and slowly lowering himself onto the younger man. He started grinding down on him ruthlessly, hands clenched in the sheets around them.

_Either way he wanted her, and this was bad. Wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy. Now a little crush turned into a like, and now he wanted to grab her by the hair and tell her. I want to hold you close, sking pressed against me tight..._

Axel chuckled softly, muttering the last line of the song into the keyblade master's ear, "I wanna fucking tear you apart."

* * *

I don't own this song ("Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge) either! And I'm sorry this one is so short... It looked a lot longer on paper... Yes, I still do things the old fasion way, paper and pencil. But hey, it works. Don't complain.

 


End file.
